


SSS: Mystrade

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Withdrawal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Los vicios son difíciles de dejar, mas difícil cuando otros vicios que no piensas dejar te llevan a los que si.Prompt: Ambos están intentando dejar de fumar. Pero disfrutan demasiado del cigarrillo después del sexo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Éste fic participa del reto de San Valentín del grupo 'Mystrade Is Real 4 Us' en Facebook  
> http://facebook.com/groups/1618969501677498/ 
> 
> Anden, visiten y saluden.

—¡Joder! ¡Ahí Gregory! No pares...—

 

Como tantas otras veces en las cuales el Gobierno Británico salia del país por varias semanas, una vez volvía el Detective Inspector no aguantaba a llegar al cuarto, tomándolo en donde fuera, como sea. Esta vez, en la mesa del comedor donde hace unos minutos un inocente empleado del gobierno tomaba su té mientras esperaba por su novio. Inocente, ya que ni por su cabeza pasó que esperarlo desnudo tendría tal efecto en él [;)].

 

Greg Lestrade no era un hombre paciente y tener que estar sin Mycroft por casi un mes lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura, es por esto que en cuanto vió a un deseable Mycroft sentado, piernas abiertas, sin nada de ropa y tomando su té como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo beber té sin ropa no pudo hacer otra cosa que arrodillarse frente a él y meter el jugoso miembro en su boca. Mycroft se mordía el labio y lo miraba, una mano en los cabellos plateados de su pareja, la otra aún agarraba la taza de té.

 

Greg miró como Mycroft alzaba la taza y bebia su té mientras el seguia moviendose y paró, soltando su miembro y mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

 

—¿En serio? Yo aquí mamandotela y tu tomas tu té como si estuviéramos hablando del clima.—

 

—Tengo que aprovechar que aún está caliente, Gregory.—

 

—¡Cabrón que eres, a ver si te la termino.—

 

Le dijo, dándole en el muslo y haciendo ademán de pararse, Mycroft enseguida soltó la taza de té y agarró el cabello de su querido detective.

 

—No no no, ya la solté, prometido.— hizo un puchero y Greg no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

—Vale, pero no me hagas sentir como que no hago buen trabajo.—

 

—Eres el mejor, Gregory.—

 

Greg puso los ojos en blanco y agarró el miembro de Mycroft, pasando la lengua desde abajo hasta arriba, una y otra vez, atormentando a un desesperado Mycroft.

—¡GREGORY! ¡COGELO!—

 

Greg sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Gregory...— le contestó el pelirrojo, en su tono de advertencia y sin esperar respuesta, lo agarró por el cabello, mientras su otra mano agarraba su pene, obligándolo a entrar en la boca de su novio, quien abrió la boca sonriente y lo tomo completo. No era un secreto que a Greg le gustaba cuando el pelirrojo lo controlaba.


End file.
